This invention relates to a straw for sucking beverages which has an improved structure.
Straws for sucking beverages have been known for a long time. Originally, they were formed from such naturally occurring materials as vegetal stalks, but are presently mostly made of plastics.
In addition, such straws have already been provided in a variety of designs and configurations, such as paired or twisted together, or including bending sections, or having cross-sectional configurations other than circular, while straws or sets of straws have been proposed which can also serve other purposes besides their typical sucking functions.
As an example of a sucking straw intended to perform several functions, the straw disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,344 may be quoted; that straw, in fact, can also be used as a spoon.
Irrespective of their design, none of such prior straws lend themselves for directly and effectively displaying, as an ancillary function of theirs, information and messages, in particular visual advertizing messages.
Actually, the small outer surface of sucking straws does not permit, for example, of direct application of inscriptions or advertizing pictures of an acceptable size. In practice, each straw has been an article inherently unobtrusive and substantially anonymous.
Attempts have been made to remedy this situation at least in part by providing articles which could be used in combination with sucking straws, but these have been basically unsuccessful, bringing about added cost and not negligible manufacturing problems originating from the fact that such articles are to be made separately from the straws.